INTJ
INTJ (Introverted iNtuitive Thinking Judging) is one of the sixteen personality types from personality type systems based on C.G. Jung, which best known are the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI), Keirsey Temperament Sorter and Socionics. Referring to Keirsey INTJs belong to the temperament of the rationals and are called Masterminds. In Socionics INTj belong to the club of the researcher, the alpha Quadra and are named "Analyst", Descartes or Robespierre. Another notation for INTj is LII (which is an acronym for Logical-Intuitive Intratim, referring to the cognitive functions). INTJs are often found in the sciences or engineering. Living The independent and individualistic INTJ manner appears early in life. As children, INTJs are often inwardly focused on their thoughts of the way the world is or ought to be; they enjoy day dreaming. They can be quite stubborn when information relayed to them by authorities, such as parents and teachers, contradicts what they believe. They are sure of their own belief system. INTJs are compelled to establish their own rules, boundaries, standards, and style. Often at an early age, INTJs make a commitment to furthering their education. The life of the mind is very important to them. Examples abound of INTJs from economically or intellectually impoverished circumstances setting goals for themselves to continue in education, often earning the highest degree possible. INTJ teenagers may be seen as serious and reserved young people who are labeled as bookworms by others. They set internal standards of achievement for themselves and often do well academically. Being sociable is a standard that they rarely think is worth their time and energy. As adults, INTJs are focused on attaining their inner goals and standards. They set a particular course based on their theory of what ought to be. They work extremely diligently to accomplish what they feel is important. They enjoy what they do and see it as a challenge. They are not easily dissuaded and may regard others' needs and wants as an impediment to attaining their objectives. Career INTJs can be very single-minded at times; this can be either a weakness or a strength in their careers, for they can ignore the points of view and wishes of others. INTJs usually rise to positions of responsibility, for they work long and hard and are steady in their pursuit of goals, sparing neither time nor effort on their part or that of their colleagues and employees. INTJs live to see systems translated into substance; an INTP, by way of contrast, is content to design the system. In both these types, however, coherence is the master. Both internal and external consistency are important, and if an INTJ finds that he or she is in a working situation where overlapping functions, duplication of effort, inefficient paper flow, and waste of human and material resources abound, the INTJ cannot rest until an effort is made to correct the situation. Cost-effectiveness is a concept which has a strong imperative for INTJs, who frequently select occupations in engineering, particularly human engineering. They also can be found in the physical sciences, in roles which require development, such as curriculum building, and, in general, any job which requires the creation and application of technology to complex areas. Fellow workers of INTJs often feel as if the INTJ can see right through them, and believe that the INTJ finds them wanting. This tendency of people to feel transparent in the presence of the INTJ results in relationships which have psychological distance and less meaning. Thus colleagues find the INTJ almost unemotional and, at times, cold and dispassionate. Because of their tendency to drive others as hard as they do themselves, INTJs often seem demanding or difficult to satisfy. INTJs are high achievers in school and in the career world. On the job, they take the goals of an institution seriously and strive to respond to these goals. They make dedicated, loyal employees whose loyalties are directed toward the system, rather than toward individuals within the system. So as the people of an institution come and go, the INTJs have little difficulty-unlike the NFs, who have their loyalties involved more with persons than office institutions. INTJs tend to verbalize the positive and eschew comments of a negative nature; they are more interested in moving an institution forward than commiserating about mistakes of the past. MBTI cognitive functions # Introverted Intuition (Ni) # Extroverted Thinking (Te) # Introverted Feeling (Fi) # Extroverted Sensing (Se) # Extroverted Intuition (Ne) # Introverted Thinking (Ti) # Extroverted Feeling (Fe) # Introverted Sensing (Si) Socionics cognitive functions # introverted thinking (Ti) # extroverted intuition (Ne) # introverted feeling (Fi) # extroverted sensing (Se) # extroverted feeling (Fe) # introverted sensing (Si) # extroverted thinking (Te) # introverted intuition (Ni) See also * Keirsey Temperament Sorter * MBTI * Socionics External links MBTI and Keirsey * http://web.archive.org/20011005140503/www.geocities.com/lifexplore/intj.htm * Description from www.typelogic.com * Description from typetango.com * INTJ information and mailing list * Description on keirsey.com * Research on INTJs Socionics * http://www.socionics.com/advan/prof/intj.htm * http://socionics.com/prof/intj.htm * http://socioniko.net/en/1.1.types/li.html * http://the16types.info/types-INTJ.php * http://socion.info/cgi-bin/index.cgi?loc=desc&type=10 Category:MBTI